


Bloody Valentine

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Romance, Dark Tony Stark, Death, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder insted of chocolate candies, Sweet until it isn't, Tony and Loki are psychopats in love, if you like Pepper don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Loki isn't supposed to be jealous, but he is. Tony knows exactly how to cheer him up, even though, it will be inconvenient for him.





	Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥Happy Valentine's day, dear readers! ♥♥♥  
> Enjoy

Tony Stark was a celebrity, and, like any descent celebrity, he led a double life.

The first life he led was disgustingly public. In this life, he was an eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was the current brains of SI and unofficial CEO. He was the Iron Man, protector of the Earth, an honourable shield-brother of Thor’s, part of the Avengers and the consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. He, also, shut down weapon production and went “green” to atone for his sins, and humanity has noticed it.

They didn’t forgive him for the Ultron debacle, but they have recognised his sacrifice during the New-York invasion and “Civil war.” The world believed that Tony Stark did have a heart, and even if it sometimes strayed from morality it had good intentions in its core.

The S.H.I.E.L.D tend to agree with the general population. Romanov hadn’t changed her previous assortment of him drastically, but the explanatory notes were added.

_Stark is not unstable. The selfishness, recklessness and narcissism were taken under control. Stark can show remorse and is able to work in a team. At this point, Tony Stark is an asset, as is Iron man. The upcoming union with Virginia Potts will stabilise him further._

Ah, Pepper – his public best friend, girlfriend and recently fiancé. Tony was convinced half of the good things the world was saying about him was her accomplishment, since, they couldn’t believe that the woman, like her would tolerate a bad man, thus, Stark couldn’t be a wreck.

It was true, Tony stopped being a wreck around December 25th, 1991; and approximately then his life, also, bifurcated.

The second life he led was extremely private. In this life, he was still eccentric genius and billionaire, but he was known as the Merchant of death, and was in a committed relationship with the God of Mischief. He was creating weapons and buying out governments, slowly repressing other technologically oriented companies and monopolising the market.

He loathed the pace, but he had time and it didn’t raise red flags, thus, he supposed, he could wait another decade or so, and when they finally catch up it would be too late to do anything about it. 

In conclusion, his life was a bliss and when the ripples of upcoming storm wavered it, he wasn’t that surprised. He was mostly shocked that it came from Loki.

He and the God met a year prior the invasion, when Loki successfully overthrew his brother. Tony was dying at the time, and the God was an amusing distraction.  Tony loved to brag and proving to Loki that not all Midgardian’s were brain-dead was highly entertaining.

He didn’t expect anything to come out of it. Tony was prepared to die, thus, he didn’t plan for the future, so, when Loki kissed him, he was shaken but recovered quickly and dived head first into a heated romance.

The God, as it turned out, had his own agenda. He liked Tony, and what Loki liked he got. In those days, Tony didn’t know that Loki planned to have him, say for eternity, and that the apple Tony consumed made him functionally immortal.

Tony found out about it much later, but, unfortunately, he couldn’t snap at Loki because the God disappeared without a word. Tony was pissed off at him, but the search parties he had organised came up with nothing.

They have met again in Stuttgart. Tony was horrified by the God’s neurotic attitude, that severely changed Loki’s personality. Upon closer inspection Tony noticed signs of severe torture, and he barely held himself together through Loki’s performance.

He was glad that his lover chose his tower for the face off. It was easier to distract him there and beat the living daylights out of him; and the rest is history.

They were in love. It was clear and it wasn’t up for discussion, and that’s why they didn’t do jealous. Loki was playing his games, Tony was playing his. Sometimes, if the mood struck, they helped each other or fucked the other over, mostly for shit and giggles, but they never ever sabotage _the plan_. Thus, when Loki threw a fit because of his public engagement Tony became confused.

All right, Loki didn’t exactly say he was displeased or anything like it. He was mostly passive-aggressive, and Tony wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t specifically looking for signs; but he did, and he saw.

So, the question was – what to do about it?

He could ignore it, but then he would be behaving like Loki’s none-family and the last time people ignored Loki’s feelings he blew up a realm and fell into the void. It was safe to say that Tony favoured none of such outcomes. He truly cared about the God and preferred him to be alive and happy.

A simple apology won’t cut here either, because Tony would be forced to explain why exactly he was apologising, and Loki was shit at admitting his vulnerabilities. Thus, in best case scenario it will end with a minor argument, which Tony didn’t want to have.

Loki’s outburst was problematic, but Tony couldn’t be displeased with it, because it was rather sweet. As a rule, they weren’t _romantic._ They knew what they meant for each other and that’s that, but, sometimes, Tony wondered if Loki wasn’t as all right with it as he portrayed it to be.

After all, he was living in the shadows for all his life, forced to fight for the scraps of the affection and their relationship was basically the same. Tony was with Pepper. Loki was a dirty secret.

It wasn’t true, but Tony guessed its finally caught up with the God, and the only solution for it was an overly dramatic gesture which will damage Tony’s plan considerably, but he guessed there was little he wouldn’t do for Loki.

***

Loki got a text from his lover during the day, and unconsciously scowled at it.

The God was happy that he was on Anthony’s mind on this silly day, but he was displeased that Anthony was spending the day with the woman.

Loki got the plan. He couldn’t really blame the man, because he had left and the plan was in motion long before he appeared, but sometimes Loki longed to be chosen anyway. He adored the affection Anthony has given him. Loki truly felt like a God in his presence, but it ate at him – the secrecy.

The God pinched his nose and showed his hurt deep down. He wasn’t a babe, and Nines forbid Anthony would see this. The man could decide that Loki was not worth the trouble, and the God couldn’t really afford losing him.

 _Meet me in the penthouse. 8 pm. Love, A._ The text read and Loki’s hand trembled, despite himself. He couldn’t believe that Anthony finally decided to spend this silly holyday with him.

***

Loki arrived at the designated time. The penthouse was illuminated by the dimmed candle light. The soft jazz was playing, and the room was filled with the scent of his favourite flowers, which were put into huge vases, that were standing around the penthouse in an artistic disarray.

Loki would have blushed furiously, but the figure of the woman he hated momently distracted him. The God’s first reaction was blinding fury, but during his prowl he realised two things: first, the woman was dead and second, there was a message written on the glass.

Loki stopped, taking the picture in.

The woman’s body was held by the strings and arranged in a standing position near the spectacular glass wall that was overlooking New-York city. In her hands there was a transparent case with the arc-reactor in it; and behind her, on the glass wall, a cheesy phrase was written in blood: _Will you be my Valentine?_

Loki’s heart skipped a bit, and for a second, he felt mortified, but the curiosity overpowered the negative emotion and he came closer, gingerly caressing the case. The inscription read: Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.

“She gifted me with it. A sentiment that never belong to her, and, I thought that it is time to clarify that.” Anthony’s voice provided an explanation, finally making Loki flush with pleasure. The God turned with a foolish grin plastered on his face. He did acknowledge that he looked, like a love sick-puppy, but Anthony made such a wonderful gift that he simply couldn’t react differently.

Loki hurried to him, insecurities forgotten, kissing the man silly and drinking his laughter. The God felt glorious.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Prancer.” Anthony murmured between kisses, and the God giggled, plotting to become Anthony’s lover in the day light, since the spot became delightfully vacant.

 


End file.
